This invention relates to the field of packaging. In particular, the invention relates to a packaging product and method of closing a packaging product.
Many forms of plastic packaging, especially vacuum packaging, is very hard to open. If the packaging has been moulded around the contents, the packaging is even harder to open.
Plastic packaging often has sealed edges which may be pressed closed during manufacture. Opening such packaging can be extremely frustrating and risks the contents and the safety of the user as knives or scissors must be used on very tough plastic.
Other forms of plastic packaging use moulded poppers at the edge of the packaging with a top layer of plastic having protruding poppers and a bottom layer of plastic having corresponding holes into which the protruding poppers fit sufficiently tightly so as to hold the top and bottom layers together. Such moulded poppers are easier to open than a sealed edge and can be re-closed after opening. This risks the packaging being opened in a retail environment and the contents stolen or tampered with.
Yet further known forms of packaging use separate fasteners to hold two members of the packaging together. However, the use of additional items in the packaging increases the cost and complexity of manufacture.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to address the aforementioned problems.